1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application relates to a modular apparatus used to realize furniture, basically wardrobes, provided with plastic structure.
The present invention has been devised, further to a careful examination of the current requirements of the furniture market.
2. Description of Related An Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
More and more often, consumers are searching for furniture characterized by versatility of use, in addition to low prices and pleasant aesthetics.
In particular, furniture must adjust easily to the available space and to the actual needs. At the same time it must be possible to change its configuration rapidly, according to changing needs, without requiring substantial modifications and without using specialized labor.